


Gaara/Lee drabbles

by Stariceling



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M, Sleep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2007-05-04
Updated: 2008-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Gaara/Lee drabbles on various themes.</p><p>Included drabbles:<br/>Gaara makes it difficult for Lee to sleep.<br/>Another drabble about Lee's sleep, or lack thereof...<br/>Gaara is more interested in tasting than first aid.<br/>Gaara makes the first move for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I have so many of these, I had to collect them together for your convenience!
> 
> First chapter: Since Gaara doesn't sleep and we only seem to see him sitting about brooding while other people do, it seemed funny to have him pester people who do need their sleep.

“ _Some_ people don’t like being stared at while they’re trying to sleep.”

Lee sat up, feeling utterly frustrated. He was aware of Gaara’s attention centering on his bare chest as the sheets slipped down to pool in his lap. While that appreciative look reminded him yet again why he kept putting off investing in a new pair of pajamas, Lee didn’t think this was the time for Gaara to be eyeing him.

He gave Gaara what he knew to be a firm, expressive frown. The only reaction he got in return was a curious blink.

“Are you one of them?”


	2. Lying Awake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another drabble! Since it's so short and on the same theme, I'm just adding it as a new chapter on the old one.

There was something tempting about the back of Lee’s neck, the curve of his shoulder. . . skin stretched over muscle and scars etched into skin. Just looking made Gaara’s fingers twitch with the unfamiliar itch to touch.

A few stray grains of sand ghosted over Lee’s exposed skin, and Gaara’s fingers followed.

“Don’t you ever sleep?”

No. But Lee wasn't asleep either. Gaara would have been more hesitant to touch him if it had been anything more than a momentary ruse. He settled closer as Lee gave a sigh of defeat, pressing his face into Lee’s neck. For now, temptation won.


	3. Bloody Valentine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written in a conversation with my friend RK. Gaara gets kind of distracted administering first aid.

Salty-sweet and deceptively rich, the taste of blood was sometimes impossible to resist. Gaara stabbed his tongue at the narrow gash, and got a low command for his enthusiasm.

“The disinfectant, Gaara.” Lee was not amused.

There was only so much blood he could lick from such a scratch, but Gaara was still reluctant to clean and bandage the wound. He lingered until Lee stole his attention with a kiss.

The taste of Lee’s open mouth was richer than anything else. When Lee reached up to wipe the blood from Gaara’s lips before kissing him again, he did not protest.


	4. Pushy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also from a conversation with RK. I really wish I still had a link to the pic we were talking about. Either way: naughty uses of sand!

When Gaara had pressed him back against the table, it was merely uncomfortable. When Gaara actually hauled him up onto the table and started to open up his jumpsuit, Lee was more than ready to suspend all disbelief that Gaara was making the first move.

Even distracted as he was by Gaara’s lips suddenly moving, warm and rough, across his chest, Lee noticed the sand winding out of Gaara’s gourd. He was quite aware of the cold sand slipping into his jumpsuit and pooling around his hips.

“What are you do. . . oh!”

Gaara nipped Lee smugly as he gasped, “oh. . . .”


End file.
